Torn in Two
by HarmonicTeapot
Summary: Set in New Moon. After Edward leaves, Bella gets traumatised and develops MPD. There is now herself, who is madly in love with Edward, and Izzy, who just wants Jacob- and any other boy she can get her hands on! What happens when Izzy takes over?
1. Agony

Torn i**n****Two**

In the split second that I was still partially aware of my surroundings, I glanced at the clock. 11:30 am. I was not going to make it to the store. Charlie was going to have to find his own dinner tonight. With a cry, I collapsed onto my bed, allowing the pain to rip through me.

"It was a crippling thing, the sensation that a huge hole had been punched through my chest, excising my most vital organs, leaving ragged unhealed gashes around the edges that continued to throb and bleed despite the passage of time. Rationally, I knew my lungs must still be intact, yet I gasped for air and my head spun like my efforts yielded me nothing. My heart must have been beating too, but I couldn't hear the sound of my pulse in my ears; my hands felt blue with cold. I curled inward, hugging my ribs to hold myself together. I scrambled for my numbness, my denial, but it evaded me."  
I forced myself to breathe deeply, to calm down and relax, and slip into some form of sleep. I knew Charlie would say more about seeing a head doctor if he realised how much trouble I was having sleeping. With one last steadying breath, I curled into myself tighter and tried to let the night take me. It must have worked, because suddenly, everything went black.


	2. Escaping

GAH! Jesus Christ! Yeowieeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I screamed to myself. It would do no good to scream anywhere else- all it would do was wake Bella's dad and convince him that she was crazy. I suppose she was really, what with me and all. Anyhoo, I was finally free! I had been locked up for the last couple of months. Bella had always been a goodie-two-shoes but this was going too far. She seriously needed to have some fun- now she was gonna have some. I crept out of her bed, silently stepping around the squeaking floorboards. I was glad I shared her head- only Bella knew about those. However, I was glad I didn't share her body. Well, I did, but not entirely. She kept her own clumsiness.

Once I was out of the bedroom, I decided where I was gonna go. I jumped in Bella's ancient truck (cursing at her for not letting Edward buy her a new one before he bogged off) and stepped on the gas. Dammit. This piece of crap wasn't gonna go very far. I STOMPED on the gas, and I slowly began to roll backwards off the drive.

I pushed the truck as much as I could. 30...40...50...55mph! This was freedom, and I was loving it. The highway, the open road... Ahh. I was at my destination- Seattle Mall. Oh yeah! Wahoo- Izzy Swan was finally going places! *SMASH!* Oops. Not many places now. Never mind- the wall was fine. The truck was slightly dented, but hey. I wasn't planning on keeping this junk anyway. I walked confidently into the shops, leaving the mangled mess of the truck behind me.

3 hours later, I was stood looking at my reflection in the changing room. I liked what I saw. I could finally wear a decent outfit, not just Bella's old baggy sweats. I was dressed in a blue strapless top that showed an inappropriate amount of cleavage and stomach, some super-short black hot pants and sparkling stiletto heels. I looked like a hooker- perfect. I shoved my old clothes in the Gucci bag I had just bought, and scarpered. I only just scraped enough together for the bag, and I didn't want to spend all of Bella's money. It was the least I could do. I think I left her about 20 cents, but hey- it's the thought that counts. She wouldn't know till evening.

It was 1:30pm now, and I was hungry. Sugar- I didn't have any money. Hmm. A flash of blonde hair caught my eye... I knew that kid. I had a burst of inspiration.  
"Hey, Mike! How's it going?" I smiled wildly at the look on his face. He was practically drooling, seeing Bella's body dressed like this. Eesh, I could see why Bella didn't like him that much. He was such a perv.  
"H-h-h-Hiya, Bells... You look.... n-n-nice..." I frowned at the use of my alter-ego's name, but decided not to correct him. It would be more fun this way.  
"Sooo... Mike. I'm kinda hungry. Wanna get something to eat with me?" I batted my eyelashes and started twirling my hair. I knew it was old school, but it seemed to work. I took a step closer to him, and whispered, "Please?" He really was drooling now.  
"S-Sure Bella. Um, how about in... Pepperino's?" Pepperino's was the poshest Italian restaurant known to mankind. I was going to have some fun today...

"Thanks for the food, Mikey." I smiled as flirtatiously as I could. "Would you like any form of... thank you present?" He gulped unintentionally, and blinked a few times.  
"Ummm...U-U-Ummmm..." He seemed incapable of forming coherent speech. I decided to help him out a bit.  
"How about... a kiss?" I leaned forward, and he did the same. As he went for my lips, I dive-bombed to his ear. "Not a chance, sweetheart. Now go find Jess like a good little boy." I ran for the hills- aka the parking lot. This wasn't easy in my heels.

Oh, darn. I had completely forgotten about my crash. How was I gonna get home? Aha- grand theft auto. I tried all of the swish cars, seeing if they were unlocked. Nope- hmm. I went down a class. No... No... YES! A car was just sitting there, unlocked waiting to be stolen. And it was fast and shiny and silver and pretty! It looked familiar somehow. But life went on, and I floored it back to Forks.


	3. Sadness

I'm not sure what woke me up. The ache in my neck, the chill across my body or the throbbing pain in my head. Either way, it wasn't nice. I was sitting at the kitchen table with my head in my arms. How odd. I looked down at my body and gasped in shock. Where were my clothes? I was practically naked. I stood up to get a better look at myself, and fell over almost straight away. I saw the problem immediately. Someone had tied death traps to my feet. I didn't know what had just happened, but I was sure as hell going to find out.  
I tore the shoes from my feet and raced upstairs to my room to change. I was freezing. Who knows what would have happened if Charlie saw me dressed like a tart. While I stripped ironically, I saw the time on my clock on the bedside table. 5:00pm. Crap. Charlie's dinner. He'll be home soon. I will have to figure this problem out later.  
While I was cooking I felt no hunger, which was odd, considering I had slept most of the day. What had happened? Maybe I had gone crazy. I wouldn't be surprised. I heard the front door open and close. Heavy footsteps. A thump. "Bella?"  
"Yeah, Dad." There were more footsteps and then he appeared in the doorway. "You OK, kiddo? You look kind of...odd." His eyebrows pulled together in his famous 'deep in thought face'.  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" I noticed that I talked just a bit too fast.  
"You seem a bit defensive." He paused. Realisation dawning across his face. "Did you take the car?" He looked shocked and angry and...Hurt.  
"No! What the hell?! What car! I don't-I-What-What d'you-I don't-Huh?" He put on his Chief Swan voice.  
"There was a car stolen today. Like the one in the driveway. A silver car. A Volvo."  
A Volvo. I sprinted to the front door, opened it and looked out. There it was. The car. His car? It couldn't be. Could it? I looked at the licence plate number and was disappointed. It wasn't his I turned to see Charlie looking at me strangely. I realised I was crying.  
"Bells!" He reached for me but I ducked out of the way.  
"I don't know how it got there, Dad." I whispered. "I gotta go. Dinner's nearly done." I hoped Charlie didn't mind if the steak was a little salty. I couldn't stop crying.

Dinner was uneventful. Charlie just stared at me and returned my murmured "G'night." I went to my bedroom and stared out the window for a while, wondering where my truck was and how it had been so cruelly replaced. After a few hours-or minutes-I'm not sure, another one of the cops drove up and knocked on the door. Charlie came out and they both examined the car for a bit. The new guy towed the stolen car and drove off. Charlie went back inside. I stared out the window till I couldn't see anything anymore. Then I cried myself to sleep once more.

When I woke up, the first thing I did was to look in the mirror. This was an unusual thing for me. I'm not particularly vain. I checked my hair, my pyjamas... I definitely hadn't sleepwalked. I was completely normal, bed head and all. Somehow, I felt more rested than I had yesterday (?).I decided to get in the shower early to try to avoid Charlie. Being around Charlie seemed to remind me of...him more, and that was what I didn't want. As I stripped off, I looked down at my body. I was almost back to being just average Bella on the outside, but, somehow I felt like I wasn't quite right on the inside yet. I needed more time, but eventually, I thought I could make it. If a little empty. After all, last night had been the first night without a nightmare about that day in the woods. The woods... I looked out of the tiny bathroom window. Although it was all fuzzed out, I could still see that distinct blur of green. That was when it came- the tearing pain, destroying everything in its path. I checked my body once more, just to see if the hole had become apparent yet. The ripping, the searing, the aching agony- would it ever cease? I succumbed to the pain, welcoming the dark.


	4. Plans

AN: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been AGES since I updated, I sort of fell out of my Twilight obsession and forgot about this, but I found it on my laptop again yesterday. So here is a new chapter for you! Hope you like it :)

Oh. My. God. When would she learn? There are other boys! There are real men who would gladly accept us! I was more than happy with that, what was his name? The one who had come from La Push with that idiotic truck... Jack? And I was pretty sure he was more than happy with Bella! Hey, maybe if I took it upon myself to get to know him better, I could get Bella a new man... and save all of this pain... and get bonuses myself too! Yes, I'll do just that! Hmm... I think he mentioned that he liked cars and stuff. I'd have to find either: a) a broken, dilapidated, awful thing and see if he could help me or b) his house. I decided to start with option B. Besides, if I was gonna get a car so he could help me with it, I'd need to know where he lived! I racked Bella's brain, seeing memories of his house. Not Jack- Jacob. Sooo much sexier. Back to his house, his house... I knew it was in La Push. I could see what the outside looked like. I didn't have an address, but it seemed to be a small village- I could find it easily. That was, if I had a car, I could find it easily. Hmm. No cars to steal here... I'd have to walk. Dammit! Well, at least I now had some nice clothes. I was in and out of the shower in just over 40 minutes, having to adjust the temperature a fair bit- what Bella thought was hot, was actually freezing cold- and I wrapped the biggest towel I could find around me. I walked to Bella's room, shut and locked the door, and sat on the bed. I didn't think Charlie was in the house, but I checked outside just in case. Nope, his police cruiser was gone. I grinned wickedly, and went over to Bella's pitiful CD player. Did I mention that when I bought the Gucci bag, I loaded it with music? Hee hee hee! I opened the clasp on the bag and pulled out the first CD I found- excellent! Paramore: Brand New Eyes. I nicked it from the store room in HMV. This was ace. Misery Business blared at the loudest volume the puny thing could play, and I yanked open Bella's wardrobe as I listened.

"I'm in the business of misery  
Lets take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
It's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth..."

I grabbed the blue boob tube I had gotten yesterday, and managed to scavenge some half decent jeans from the bottom drawer. I pulled the clothes on, and sat down in front of the mirror. Hmm- Bella's hair needed serious treatment. Unfortunately, she lacked straighteners- or anything else remotely useful. Darn. I had a sudden flash of brilliance. I rushed downstairs to Bella's schoolbag and found her pencilcase. There they were- good old pencils. I scrambled back upstairs with them (and a random pair of scissors), and sat back down in front of the mirror- now not bothering to lock the door- and brushed out my hair, parting it at the side for a change. This gave Bells' hair an unbalanced look: very nice.

"...Whoa! I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa! It was never my intention to brag  
Just steal it all away from you now..."

I then twisted the pencils into our hair, making small ringlets (inwardly I queried- why the hell did Bella have over 15 pencils?) and then I left them to dry. BOOORING. By this time, Misery Business had ended and it had gone over to Ignorance. Again, ace. "Ignorance is MY new best friend!" I yelled at the top of my lungs while I jumped on Bella's bed. This was the happiest either of us had felt in a long time. Hey... I had an idea. I grabbed the scissors I had accidentally brought up with me, and sat back in front of the mirror. I brought forward a piece of hair at the front that I had left out, and made my final decision- Bella was going to have a side fringe. A 'snip, snip, snip' later and my work was done. I took out the now dry ringlets, and voila- the masterpiece that was Bella (and Izzy) Swan's hair. YAY! Now, to go man-hunting... Mwahahahaha! A grin spread over my face.

AN: Let me know what you thought! :D


End file.
